The National institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) has a requirement to develop a resource for tuberculosis researchers which will supply their needs for a constant source of research materials that are of consistently high quality. Such a resource will be an important factor in the advancement of tuberculosis research efforts and will be a factor in ensuring that research results from different laboratories will be reproducible. Therefore, it is necessary to develop and utilize an experimental animal model of tuberculosis; to identify and provide the major carbohydrate antigens of virulent strains of tuberculosis; to develop a skin test reagent; to test promising reagents in an animal model; to develop a protein antigen bank and corresponding antibodies from virulent tuberculosis; to prepare and distribute to investigators highly purified mycobacterial carbohydrates from virulent tuberculosis, to propagate and distribute virulent tuberculosis cells to supply investigators needs; and to provide and distribute to investigators purified DNA and R-NA preparations from virulent tuberculosis.